


The Greater Beyond

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams dreamed of a greater beyond. </p><p>Perhaps that's what he was hoping for as he stepped foot onto the campus of the high school he had chosen. It was public, and multiple groups of children his own age stood or sat outside smoking what the young boy could only imagine was marijuana or cocaine or something of the sort. Still, as he took a deep breath and smelled the aroma of drug addicts and children who unfortunately considered themselves too cool for deodorant, he felt hopeful. He was going to have good grades. He was going to be valedictorian. He was going to do everything he couldn't in England, rub it in his father's face that he was Rory Williams and he could-</p><p>"Oh shit!" </p><p>-he could trip over a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greater Beyond

Rory Williams dreamed of a greater beyond. 

Perhaps that's what he was hoping for as he stepped foot onto the campus of the high school he had chosen. It was public, and multiple groups of children his own age stood or sat outside smoking what the young boy could only imagine was marijuana or cocaine or something of the sort. Still, as he took a deep breath and smelled the aroma of drug addicts and children who  ~~unfortunately~~ considered themselves too cool for deodorant, he felt hopeful. He was going to have good grades. He was going to be valedictorian. He was going to do everything he couldn't in England, rub it in his father's face that he was Rory Williams and he could-

_"Oh shit!"_

-he could trip over a rock. 

"Hey, you need help?" 

Rory was about to politely decline when he looked up and saw perhaps the most gorgeous person he was ever to come across. He was tall, his hair was perfect messy but perfectly neat at the exact same time, his eyes were a beautiful green color that sparkled in the starlight, he was wearing a fucking leather jacket.

 _He was wearing a fucking leather jacket._  

Rory couldn't bring himself to speak and the boy smirked, offering his hand towards Rory. "Are you okay? Can you not speak English? Um, Numquid dæmonium habes?" Rory gave him a backwards look. 

"N-No. I'm okay." He said, taking Dean's hand and standing up. He leaned down to grab his books before messing with his hair and looking at his feet, "I'm Rory Williams. I'm a freshman." 

The boy chuckled, "Hi Rory Williams, the freshman. I'm Dean Winchester, the senior." Rory forced himself to look up at the boy -Dean-'s eyes. Damn, they were beautiful. He was in love. 

_Fuck. **Fuck.** He was in love. _

Luckily, one of Dean's friends, (Rory could only imagine), called Dean over and over Dean went. Rory was flabbergasted. Rory was astonished. Rory was in  _love._

Fuck, fuck,  ** _fuck._**

* * *

"You talked to  _Dean Winchester?_ The senior? The hot senior who I absolutely adore and have wet dreams about? That Dean Winchester?" Molly asked. Rory gave his best friend an awkward look at that and tried to decide between today's lunch of vomit or more vomit.

"I guess so? I mean, I guess he was kind of cute." Molly dropped her milk onto the floor and looked up at Rory as if he was crazy. 

"You _guess_ he was _kind of cute_?. Rory Williams, I can't even sit with you, goodbye!" Molly announced before moving to another lunch table. Rory knew that she would be back in a few minutes, so he didn't pay her much mind. He just sat at his own lunch table and saved her a  seat. 

"Awe, pretty boy like you shouldn't have to sit by yourself." Rory rolled his eyes automatically until he looked up and met oddly familiar green eyes. He stuttered a bit and Dean teasingly put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak. I know just what you're saying," He teasingly sang. 

"N-No doubt." Rory said once he regained his ability to even. "They're a really cool band." Dean nodded and raised an eyebrow at Rory. 

"Me too." He smirked again and nicked a french fry from Rory's lunch. Not that Rory was going to eat it anyway. It was gross as hell, "So I was thinking, I have tickets to an AC!DC concert this weekend. Would you be willing to go with me?" 

Rory nearly choked on his milk. He nearly died. His heart had stopped the very first time Dean smirked at him and he died and this was a cruel joke. Or heaven. Or both. Quite honestly, Rory didn't care much. 

"Rory? Are you okay?" Dean asked, snapping in Rory's face. Rory shook his head and then nodded and then shook his head again.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yes." He took a deep breath, "No, I'm not ok and yes I would be willing to go on a date with you."  Dean nodded slowly. 

"Good." He took Rory's hand and produced a pen from seemingly nowhere. He scribbled his number onto Rory's hand and got up with a smirk and a, "Call me sometime, would ya?" 

Molly ran back over, "Did Dean Winchester just ask you on a date?" 

* * *

"I had a really good time with you tonight." Rory said, getting back into Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. Or his dad's, at least. Dean smirked and nodded, starting the car. The pair drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dean stopped in front of his house.

Both of them were a little bit tipsy. Not so much that their judgement was very much impaired, but they were both a little hazy. Rory looked over at the house, "What are we doing her-" but he was cut off by Dean's lips on his. 

Rory didn't sleep at all that night. 

_And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep_   
_That I've ever had_   
_And when it's really bad_   
_I guess it's not that bad_


End file.
